The invention relates to a surgical sponge package and counter especially for laparotomy sponges. As a necessary procedure in all operating rooms, the surgical sponges that are to be used in an operation are removed from their packages, and positioned for use. After the operation is completed, someone must then count each sponge that has been removed from the patient to be sure that the number removed corresponds to the number used -- as determined by the number removed from the package and the number not yet used -- before the patient can be closed. This is of course a laborious and time-consuming procedure that may result in detriment to the patient if the incision is not closed promptly after the operation is completed or if the count is in error and a sponge is left in the patient.
Various means have been suggested for use in operating rooms to make the sponge-counting procedure easier and more fail safe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,944 and 3,367,341 suggest devices that are placed near the site that are used for sponge disposal having electronic and/or mechanical means associated therewith for counting the sponges deposited into the devices. Such devices are cumbersome and expensive, however, and are not entirely fail safe in that if more than one sponge is deposited therein in rapid succession adjacent to each other, as one might have a tendency to do in treating such a device as merely a repository for used sponges, the counter may count only one sponge.
Another device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,237. This device comprises a plurality of interconnected plastic bags, each bag adapted to receive a sponge after use thereof and providing a visual indication of the number of sponges that have been removed and placed therein. While such a means if used properly will provide a clear visual indication of the number of sponges that have been removed, it has the drawbacks of requiring the disposal of a large extra amount of material -- the bags -- after use, and a means for properly placing the device so that sponges may be easily inserted into the bag openings must be provided otherwise too much time and effort will be required to place the used sponges into the respective bags.
Still another sponge counting device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,462. This device contemplates providing a means for both packaging and providing for counting of sponges, and includes a base portion having recesses formed therein, one each for each sponge packaged by the device, and a cover for the base having recesses formed therein complimentary to the recesses formed in the base. While this device is generally satisfactory it has the disadvantages of requiring that the sponges be removed from the package one-by-one, that the sponges must be carefully placed into the counting portion thereof in order to insure that the sponges will be positively located within their respective recesses while still remaining clearly visible, and the cover which forms the counter must be formed separately, thereby requiring two specially formed recessed members that must be produced and disposed of. Also this device is not adapted for use with large sponges such as laparotomy sponges.
According to the teachings of the present invention, all the above-mentioned drawbacks inherent in prior art devices are eliminated. Specifically, the device of the present invention provides a surgical sponge counter and package that is particularly adapted for laparotomy sponges, is relatively inexpensive to make, requires the disposal of relatively little material, positively and clearly locates sponges to be disposed of, and in general provides for ease of counting of sponges removed from a patent to be counted in a fail-safe manner.
According to the present invention, a laparotomy sponge package and counter is provided including a bowl-shaped container having means formed thereon adapted to receive a covering therefor to maintain packaged sponge sterility, and a card disposed within the bowl in addition to the sponges. The card has formed therein a number of slits corresponding to the number of surgical sponges packaged in the bowl-shaped container, and the container has grooves formed in a portion thereof for supporting the card in an upright position. The slits in the card are preferably numbered, each slit also being of a different depth than the preceeding slit.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a laparotomy sponge packing and counting device that is inexpensive to manufacture, requires the disposal of a relatively small amount of material, and packages the sponges collectively while providing for a clear visual fail safe indication of the number thereof to be disposed. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the drawings and the appended claims.